SALAH PAHAM
by 7D
Summary: [UPDATE!]"Oh, ternyata kau lebih menyukai Jeon yang berbadan badak itu, Gyu? Menjijikkan!" "Mana mungkin aku mau dengan si dekil itu, sayang! Hanya kau yang bisa membangunkan rudal gagahku!". BXB, KookV & Meanie slight! CheolHan & NamJin, Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**SALAH PAHAM**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK X TAEHYUNG (BTS) & MINGYU X WONWOO (SVT)**

 **slight! Seungcheol X Jeonghan (SVT) & Namjoon X Jin (BTS)**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

Menggelikan. Bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar celotehan gadis di depannya saat ini.

"Gyu, kau dan Jungkook serasi berangkulan seperti tadi, seperti sepasang kekasih. Oh, aku menamai kalian sebagai GyuKook _couple,_ atau _MinKook_? Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus?"

Tahan Mingyu untuk tidak menjahit mulut gadis berkaki jenjang itu dalam hati. Mana sudi ia punya _uke_ seperti si kelinci bongsor itu.

Mingyu itu suka yang kecil-kecil, yang sipit, yang rapet, yang sempit, Wonwoo contohnya.

"Haha, Nana- _noona_ bisa saja," Mingyu berkata diiringi tawa sumbang, "Aku dan Jungkook hanya berteman, tidak lebih."

"Apa mungkin kalau kalian hanya teman tapi saling menunggu di toilet? Aaah, kalian manis sekali~" Mingyu hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan gadis itu, yang dulunya merupakan tipe gadis idealnya. Dulu, sebelum ia memutuskan _belok_ untuk —

"Aah..."

"Eh, suara apa itu?" Nana yang penasaran melirik ke belakang tubuh Mingyu, menangkap suara erangan lelaki yang terdengar serak. Kebetulan posisi Mingyu persis di depan pintu toilet.

"Tidak, tidak ada _noona._ Mungkin kau salah dengar."

"Ah, begitu," Nana kurang yakin, tapi ekspresi Mingyu yang tenang seakan menegaskan ucapannya barusan. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, Gyu. Aku harus berkumpul dengan yang lain sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya _noona_ ," Mingyu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Memandang Nana yang perlahan menjauh di belokan untuk memastikan bahwa _sunbae_ nya itu tidak melirik ke belakang lagi.

Senyum menawannya luntur kala berbalik ke belakang, masuk ke toilet pria lalu membanting daun pintu hingga berdebam ribut. Bersiap menyemburkan amarah dan umpatan sebelum mendengar suara geraman menjijikkan dari bilik paling ujung di toilet ini.

"Aarrghh, Tae~"

"Keparat! Cepat selesaikan onanimu, bedebah!"

Pintu bilik itu terbuka setelahnya. Seorang lelaki berbadan bongsor yang di telinganya terdapat beberapa _pierching_ berjalan pelan dan bersandar di dinding. Surai merah berantakan, wajah memerah, dan _underwear_ yang turun sebatas paha berototnya. Dan dengan santai mengurut rudal jumbonya di depan Mingyu, membuat Mingyu melemparkan kotak tisu kearah manusia laknat itu.

" _FUCK!_ KAU MENJIJIKKAN, JEON!"

"Hehe..." Jungkook masih sempat tertawa, tangannya belum berhenti di bawah sana. "Sabarlah, sebentar lagi—fuck, Taehh..."

"Mau sampai kapan?! Sudah sepuluh menit aku menjadi babumu disini!"

"Sshh..." Jungkook mendesis. Mengurut rudalnya semakin cepat tanpa menanggapi makian Mingyu barusan. Cermin di depan pintu bilik memantulkan bayangan dirinya, keringat bercucuran membasahi dahi dan lengan yang bergerak brutal mengurut rudalnya sendiri.

Desahan parau Jungkook mengudara dengan kepala menengadah ke atas. Menikmati orgasme dan bagaimana rudal jumbo di tangannya menyemburkan lahar putih yang deras sekali. Bahkan sampai mengaliri telapak tangan yang masih bergerak naik turun dengan pelan. Sedikit menenangkan deru nafasnya yang terasa berat seperti habis berlari _marathon_.

Jungkook membungkuk untuk memungut tisu yang tergeletak di lantai. Membersihkan tangan dan rudal yang setengah layu miliknya dengan cepat, sebelum suhu sejuk _air conditioner_ di toilet ini membangkitkan rudalnya lagi.

Mingyu masih betah memandangi Jungkook yang kini memakai kembali celananya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Berdecak tak sabar karena si bangsat Jeon itu bergerak sangat lambat, seperti _uke_ yang baru digagahi saja.

"Si keparat ini, cepatlah bangsat! Aku tak mau Wonu-ku menunggu lama."

"Tidak sabaran sekali _sih_. Kau horny ya?" Jungkook berjalan ke arah Mingyu dengan mata menatap lekat selangkangan Mingyu. _Masih kempes_ —pikir Jungkook ambigu.

"Otakku tak sekotor otakmu ngomong-ngomong," Mingyu berjalan keluar, disusul Jungkook yang masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Senang karena ia bisa menjahili teman se _geng_ bangsatnya itu.

.

..

...

"Oh, ternyata kau lebih menyukai Jeon yang berbadan badak itu, Gyu? Menjijikkan!"

Mingyu melotot horror begitu mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Apa lagi ini?

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura _budeg._ Tuli betulan baru tahu," Wonwoo berbicara ketus tanpa memandang wajah Mingyu.

"Sumpah _hyung,_ kita baru pulang. Kenapa kau berbicara begitu?"

"Kau ini sudah _budeg,_ dekil, bodoh lagi," Hati Mingyu mencelos mendengar umpatan pedas dari kekasihnya. Salah apa ia sampai bisa jatuh hati dengan laki-laki bermulut setajam _katana_ ini?

"Masih belum sadar juga? Ya tuhan..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, _hyung._ Jeon mana lagi yang ka—"

...Sepertinya ia ingat.

Dan ia tahu, kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"—Oh, astaga. Jangan bilang kau salah paham?" Mingyu berjalan ke kasur mereka, duduk di sisi ranjang sementara Wonwoo masih _kekeuh_ memainkan ponselnya. Padahal matanya sudah lirik-lirik ke dada Mingyu yang terbuka karena hanya mengenakan bathrobe.

"Wonwoo-ku sayaaang, pujaan hatikuuu...Lihat sini dong~" Panggil Mingyu sambil merayu Wonwoo.

"..."

"Ibu dari anak-anakku..."

"..."

"Istri tercintanya Kim Mingyu..."

"..." Masih diam juga Wonwoo-nya.

"Pisang kecilkuu—" _plak!_

"Mulutmu, Kim."

Mingyu merengut sambil mengusap mulutnya yang barusan dicium ponsel Wonwoo. Memang apa salahnya? Bukannya pisang Wonwoo itu kecil? Besaran juga rudalnya.

Setara lah sama punya Jungkook. Mereka kan _geng._

Melihat Mingyu yang masih mengusap mulutnya membuat Wonwoo tidak enak hati —sedikit. Memang _sih,_ pukulan tadi sebenarnya pelan. Tapi 'kan yang mendarat di mulutnya bukan tangan Wonwoo, tapi ponsel. Pasti sakit, ditambah lagi ponselnya panas karena terlalu lama ia gunakan.

Mengalah, Wonwoo memilih menghadap Mingyu yang masih merengut. Tangannya terulur untuk menggantikan tangan Mingyu, mengusap pelan hingga Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sepenuhnya.

"Maaf," Tangan kirinya masih mengelus, mengusap bibir atas Mingyu dengan telunjuknya, "Kau selalu saja dekat-dekat dengan Jeon badak itu. Sampai rangkul-rangkulan segala. Aku tidak suka."

Mingyu menatap lekat Wonwoo yang berbicara dengan bibir merengut. Menikmati bagaimana Wonwoo yang cemburu, mengingat manusia bermata tajam itu tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa cemburunya di depan Mingyu, bahkan ketika Mingyu harus berhadapan dan berinteraksi dengan gadis-gadis cantik di luar sana.

Tapi sekarang? Hanya gara-gara seseorang yang bermarga sama dengannya saja Wonwoo sudah uring-uringan begini.

"Sekarang kutanya, pilih Jeon Wonwoo atau Jeon Badak itu?"

"Jeon Jungkook, sayang. Bukan badak."

"Tuh kan, masih juga bela-bela dia."

"Bukannya membela, _hyung._ Hanya mengoreksi."

"Alasan. Pergi sana!" Wonwoo berseru sambil mendorong pundak Mingyu, berbaring membelakangi Mingyu yang hanya mendengus geli. Aneh karena Wonwoo cemburu dengan teman _geng_ nya sendiri.

Otak Mingyu yang memang tidak pernah bersih dari hal-hal mesum memanfaatkan keadaan Wonwoo yang sedang _jealous mode on_. Menggodanya sedikit tidak masalah 'kan? Siapa tahu dapat jatah dua ronde, lumayan.

Perlahan, Mingyu berbaring di belakang Wonwoo seraya memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Mingyu tau Wonwoo belum tidur, terlihat dari reaksi tubuhnya yang menegang kala tangan lebarnya menyusup ke dalam pakaian tidur Wonwoo, mengusap perutnya dan berakhir di dada Wonwoo. Dengan gemas, diremasnya dada kurus pria didekapannya.

"Ahhk...sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

Wonwoo yang menggerutu tak dihiraukan oleh Mingyu. Wajahnya ia telusupkan ke leher Wonwoo, menjilat leher jenjang itu dengan lidahnya yang basah. Kecipak suara lidah dan bibir Mingyu terasa berdengung di telinga Wonwoo. Lumatan basah itu berakhir ketika Mingyu menjilat daun telinga Wonwoo yang memerah.

"Aku mau dua ronde, sayang..." Wonwoo merinding mendengar titah suara Mingyu yang dalam dan serak. Ia merapatkan bibirnya, enggan mengeluarkan desahan yang sudah di pangkal tenggorokan.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, sengaja Mingyu mengenduskan nafasnya ke telinga Wonwoo, ditambah tangannya yang nakal mengelus _nipple_ Wonwoo yang menegang. Wonwoo tetap menggigit bibirnya dengan mata terpejam, mati-matian menahan desahannya. Ketika tangan besar itu turun, Wonwoo membuka matanya untuk menahan tangan itu.

Sayang, tangan itu sudah lebih cepat menyusup ke dalam celana, dan langsung meremas milik Wonwoo tidak sabaran.

"AAAHH!"

Desahan itu lolos seperti sebuah teriakan. Wonwoo menunduk, meraih tangan Mingyu yang masih meremas miliknya dengan gemas. Susah payah ia menahan tangan Mingyu dan menahan desah nafasnya yang memburu. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang–

 _PLAK!_

"AAAA, SAKIT HYUNG!"

"KAU APAKAN ANAKKU, HITAM?! ASTAGA, KAU MEMPERKOSANYA!?"

"TIDAK! ADUDUDUH, LEPASKAN TANGANMU HYUUNG! SAKIIIT!"

Itu Seungcheol.

Pria itu masih menarik telinga Mingyu, menuntun pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk turun dari ranjang dan mengikutinya keluar kamar. Tangan Mingyu yang tadi bergerilya dikemaluannya terlepas, dan Wonwoo merasa...kehilangan?

Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah Jeonghan berjalan ke arahnya dan langsung memeluk Wonwoo.

"Kau oke, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Iya _hyung_ , aku baik."

Jeonghan mendengus sambil melepas pelukannya. "Apanya yang oke? Nafasmu memburu seperti itu. Kau horny 'kan?"

Wonwoo mendelik mendengar ucapan blak-blakan Jeonghan. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga, yang malah membuat lelaki cantik itu terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Anggun sekali.

"Nanti kubujuk Seungcheol supaya melepaskan Mingyu, oke?" ia bangkit, berdiri di depan Wonwoo yang mendongak menatapnya, "Setelah itu, bermainlah sepuasnya. Tapi jangan bersuara terlalu keras ya sayang, nanti appamu minta jatah juga," Jeonghan mengedipkan mata kirinya sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan genit.

Mau suami, mau istri, sama saja otaknya. Mesum, _byuntae, hentai, pervert_.

Wonwoo tidak membalas ucapan Jeonghan hingga lelaki itu keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, memakai selimut sebatas dada dan tertidur dengan pulas.

Tanpa tahu kalau Mingyu berteriak heboh di luar sana karena diguyur air dingin oleh Seungcheol untuk meredakan pikiran mesumnya.

 **TBC or END?**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank's to:

 **Kyunie, Y BigProb, Gigi Onta, zizi'd, Nikeisha Farras, Beanienim, vanillatae, plubio, Shin-KiNas, vianaling, redhoeby93, Tink224,** ** _AURORA ANGEL99, Jung Jisun, MinoRin91, Takikeii, chuperchaeji, cxxkaaa, florexx, junyaeee, kim ria, monseurin, zadinn, Greenlattee, KimWeye, NamTaeKook, Nopiaaa, Yuurichi Harumi, baby ji, jankojan27, kiyowon, meanie17trash, meaniec, Mingoo-nim, Pritaeeeeee._**

 **Gigi Onta** : Yes, udah di update wokwok :V

* * *

 **SALAH PAHAM**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK X TAEHYUNG (BTS) & MINGYU X WONWOO (SVT)**

 **slight! Seungcheol X Jeonghan (SVT) & Namjoon X Jin (BTS)**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

"TAEHYUNG! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"TIDAK!"

"CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGGAGAHIMU JIKA KAU MASIH TAK MAU BUKA PINTU INI!"

"..."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, merasakan panas di dadanya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Berteriak-teriak dengan Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya emosi. Apa-apaan kekasihnya itu? Pulang-pulang langsung kunci pintu, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan langsung marah-marah tanpa tau apa salahnya.

Sementara Taehyung bersender di belakang pintu, merasakan tenggorokannya kering karena terlalu nyaring berteriak. Ia terpancing emosi karena Jungkook. Iya, lelaki bongsor yang sialnya adalah kekasihnya itu membuatnya naik pitam. Taehyung punya alasan kenapa ia jadi uring-uringan begini.

Tak lama berselang...

"Tae..." suara Seokjin yang agak berat memanggil Taehyung di luar sana.

Taehyung ragu untuk menjawab panggilan hyung tampan —uhuk, cantiknya itu. Bisa jadi 'kan itu Jungkook yang pura-pura meniru suara Seokjin? Sekilas suara mereka memang hampir mirip.

"Tae, buka dulu pintunya. Ini Seokjin."

Taehyung yang yakin itu suara Seokjin, membuka pintu tersebut. Memutar kenop yang tadinya ia kunci, dan langsung membuka lebar pintu tanpa curiga sama sekali. Taehyung memang melihat Seokjin berdiri menjulang dengan senyum yang imut, tapi ia tidak sadar kalau —

 _BRUK!_

"Y-YYAA, KAU...!"

 _BRAK!_

— ternyata Jungkook bersembunyi di balik bahu lebar Seokjin. Karena Taehyung memiliki reflek yang lambat —ia tidak mau disebut _telmi_ —, maka dengan mudahnya Jungkook menerjang dirinya dan langsung menutup pintu kamar dengan kaki Jungkook yang kekar. Menggiring tubuh mereka berdua untuk masuk dan tergesa jatuh di ranjang.

Meninggalkan Seokjin yang terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah terjelek serta menyumpahi Jungkook di dalam sana.

Jungkook yang kebetulan berada di atas tubuh Taehyung langsung melumat rakus bibir hyung manisnya. Taehyung yang sekali lagi memiliki reflek lambat hanya terpejam dengan mulut setengah terbuka, pasrah Jungkook melumat habis bibir bawahnya. Nafasnya tertahan, berusaha menarik nafas melalui hidung tetapi terhalang oleh pipi Jungkook. Terpaksa menghirup _karbondioksida_ dari Jungkook daripada tidak bernafas sama sekali.

Puas dengan bibir lawan mainnya, Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dengan kecipak basah yang menggoda. Menggenggam telapak tangan Taehyung yang pasrah dibawahnya, yang selanjutnya berubah menjadi remasan yang kuat.

Taehyung yang merasakan genggaman erat di telapak tangan kirinya langsung membuka mata. Melihat Jungkook yang rambutnya berantakan dan bibir mengilap basah menatap Taehyung tanpa berkedip.

Duh, ia jadi malu.

"Katakan Tae," Jungkook yang masih terbawa emosi berbicara dengan suara parau, "apa maksudmu aku selingkuh, hmm?"

Taehyung bingung ingin menjawab apa. Semua _uneg-uneg_ nya hilang tertelan ciuman memabukkan tadi. Memaksakan diri menatap kelereng kelam Jungkook walaupun nyatanya bukan itu yang ia tatap, tapi dahi berkeringat Jungkook yang menjadi fokusnya.

"Ya jelas kau selingkuh. Kenapa kau mendesah di toilet tadi?" Taehyung malu ketika mengucap kata 'mendesah' di depan Jungkook.

"Hah?"

"Iya 'kan? Kalian berdua keluar dari toilet itu. Dan kau senyum-senyum melihat Mingyu dari belakang."

"..."

"Jadi, kau mulai suka dengan _another_ Kim, Kook?" Taehyung yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja jadi ikut terbawa perasaan. _Bapereu_ dia.

"Kau bilang kau suka dengan kulit _tan_ ku. Apa aku kurang hitam, Kook? Apa Mingyu dengan kulitnya itu lebih menarik dimatamu? JAWAB AKU JUNGKOOK!"

Jungkook yang kaget dengan teriakan Taehyung reflek menegakkan tubuhnya. Tautan tangan itu terlepas, dengan kikuk Jungkook bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan tubuh menghadap Taehyung.

Ternyata Taehyung mengerikan juga kalau sudah mengaum seperti tadi.

Taehyung mendengus seraya terduduk, "Bodoh, seharusnya aku sudah curiga dari awal. Kau sering pergi dengan _geng_ mu itu ketika ada waktu luang, minum sepuasnya seakan besok akan kiamat. Tidak peduli dengan aku yang harus pasrah kau tiduri sampai kau puas ketika kau mabuk."

"Dan tadi kalian melakukannya. Haha..." Taehyung tertawa, tapi air mata sudah membasahi wajah hingga turun ke dagunya. "Kau yang dimasuki 'kan Kook? Kulihat kau berjalan lambat tadi. Pasti masih sakit."

Si kelinci bongsor masih mencerna ucapan Taehyung yang menurutnya kelewat panjang. Otaknya sedang malas berpikir saat ini, tapi rasanya dari ucapan Taehyung tadi ada yang aneh.

Masuk, dimasuki, mas —

"KAU BERPIKIR AKU DIMASUKI MINGYU, TAE?"

"TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK, BODOH!" Taehyung menjawab tak kalah kerasnya. Tenggorokannya makin sakit, ditambah dengan tangisan sialannya ini yang membuatnya pasti terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Astaga Tae, dengarkan aku du—"

Tangan Taehyung lebih dulu membekap mulut Jungkook yang sedang berbicara. _Mood_ nya sedang buruk, dan ia tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Jungkook sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ia bergidik geli kala telapak tangannya dijilat oleh Jungkook. Sangat lambat, bahkan ia bisa merasakan lidah Jungkook sengaja dibuat meliuk-liuk ditangkupan telapak tangannya.

Jungkook pikir, dengan diamnya Taehyung berarti lelaki manis itu akan melepaskan tangannya. Sebenarnya Jungkook masih ingin menggodanya juga sih, tapi nyatanya –

 _PLAK! PLAK!_

Dua tepukan keras ia dapatkan di bibir dan dahinya yang seksi.

"Keluar." Taehyung mendorong Jungkook hingga jatuh terjerembab di lantai. Ingin rasanya Taehyung tertawa keras melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu sekarang.

Tapi ia tahu, ini saatnya menghukum Jungkook. Memang Taehyung saja yang bisa dihukum Jungkook sesuka hati?

Taehyung gesit bergerak dan meraih kerah kemeja Jungkook. Menarik tubuh pemuda bongsor itu susah payah, dan Jungkook yang pasrah saja diseret keluar oleh Taehyung.

Sesampainya di luar, Taehyung berkata, "Tidur diluar. Aku tak mau tidur dengan orang yang pernah dimasuki. Hiii, menggelikan."

 _BLAMM!_

Dan debaman suara pintu itu menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Dan ia baru sadar kalau sudah di luar lagi, duduk dengan kaki terlipat seperti anak tiri. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis seiring gerakan tubuhnya yang sejurus kemudian berdiri tegak di depan pintu.

"JEON TAEHYUNG! KAU PIKIR AKU PRIA APA?! AKU INI PRIA SEJATI! MANA SUDI AKU DIMASUKI!"

"..."

"KAU YANG PANTAS DIMASUKI DENGAN RUDAL KEKARKU TAEHYUNG! BUKA ATAU KUPERKOSA KAU SAMPAI LUMPUH!"

"..."

"AKU TAK PERNAH MAIN-MAIN DENGAN UCAPANKU. BUKA SEKARANG!"

"..."

Jungkook menggeram kesal karena emosi. Ia pikir ini hanya candaan. _Terkutuklah Kim Mingyu dengan segala kegelapannyaaaa!_ —rutuk Jungkook dalam hati.

Taehyung yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu jadi bergidik sendiri mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Jungkook itu bahaya kalau sedang marah, padahal Taehyung tadi hanya bercanda. Lagipula mana mungkin Jungkook mau-mau saja dimasuki Mingyu? Mereka 'kan sama-sama _seme!_

Merasa kasihan dan bersalah, Taehyung melangkah maju untuk membuka kenop pintu. Namun tertahan ketika ia mendengar rengekan Jungkook yang membuatnya terkikik geli.

" _Hyung, hyung_ ku sayaaang ~ buka pintunya. Kau salah paham, sumpah aku tak akan pernah dimasuki siapapun..."

"Mana mungkin aku mau dengan si dekil itu, sayang! Hanya kau yang bisa membangunkan rudal gagahku!" Wajah Taehyung sudah panas mendengar ucapan Jungkook daritadi. Anak ini kapan otaknya bersih, sih?

Taehyung dengan segala kejahilannya lantas berjalan menjauhi pintu, tidur lebih tepatnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya disana dengan senyum malu-malu sambil menggigiti bantal. Puas mengerjai Jungkook yang masih merengek dengan serentetan kalimat mesum di luar sana.

.

...

...

 **EPILOG**

Rengekan Jungkook terhenti kala mendengar suara yang membuat telinganya panas.

"Uuh, cuk–mmpph"

Penasaran, Jungkook menoleh ke kanan, berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju ruang tengah kala suara itu makin jelas terdengar.

Dan tanpa sadar, Jungkook bersiul menggoda kala melihat Namjoon sedang sibuk menggigiti leher dan bahu Seokjin dengan rakus. Jangan tanya wajah _eomma_ nya Bangtan itu, wajahnya sudah memerah hingga ke telinga. Mata setengah terpejam dengan kepala mendongak ke samping kanan, bibirnya yang gemuk sudah memerah dan bengkak. Mungkin saja dikulum Namjoon tadi.

Seokjin yang mendengar siulan usil tadi lantas membuka matanya, susah payah menjauhkan kepala Namjoon dari jakunnya kala melihat siluet Jungkook berdiri dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Namjoon merasa terusik ketika Seokjin mendorong kepalanya untuk menjauh. Dan bertambah kesal kala melihat Jungkook bersiul sekali lagi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ya, bocah. Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Namjoon dengan suara seraknya.

"Hmm? Hanya melihat leher eomma dimakan nyamuk. Nyamuknya besaaaar sekali." Jungkook berujar dengan suara yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, merentangkan kedua tangannya mempraktekkan betapa besarnya nyamuk yang Jungkook maksud.

Seokjin menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Malu karena ketahuan _make out_ dengan Namjoon, di sofa pula!

"Pindahlah ke kamar _hyung._ Aku mau tidur. Hush hush."

Namjoon mengutuk kelinci cap _Playboy_ itu. Segera ia mengangkat tubuh Seokjin dan berjalan di depan Jungkook. Menendang kaki pemuda Jeon keras hingga si empu mengaduh.

Sengaja Namjoon berkata dengan suara keras, bermaksud menyindir, "Kita 'main' di dapur saja sayang, biar orang tahu kalau dapur ini milikku dan milikmu malam ini."

Jungkook yang masih mengusap kakinya berdecih mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Dapur dan ruang tengah itu hanya dibatasi _counter_ saja! Apa mereka mau melakukannya di atas _counter_ untuk memasak?

Dari sini Jungkook belajar, berdekatan dengan Mingyu tidak ada manfaatnya. Yang ada hanya bawa sial.

 **END**

* * *

A/N : Alohaa! Akhirnya, selesai juga. Sebelumnya, makasih buat review, fav, and followsnya. Updatenya lama? Iya, emang sengaja updatenya pas maljum. Biar asupannya terpenuhi, walaupun ini gak menjurus ke'sana' sama sekali, kayak nanggung gitu. Semoga memuaskan ya, selamat membaca ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
